1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to martial arts weapons and more particularly pertains to a new combination martial arts device for combining a nunchaku and tonfa into a single weapon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of martial arts weapons is known in the prior art. More specifically, martial arts weapons heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art martial arts weapons include U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,013 to Kubota; U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,023 to Cutler; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 320,428 to Rust; U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,408 to Sabat; U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,158 to Gridley; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,774 to Holy.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new combination martial arts device. The inventive device includes a pair of elongated members. A pair of coupling bolts couple with the elongated members. The coupling bolts extend outwardly of the elongated members and have apertures therethrough inwardly of free ends thereof. A length of chain extends between the coupling bolts. The length of chain has free ends coupling with the apertures of the coupling bolts. A pair of handles extend outwardly from the elongated members.
In these respects, the combination martial arts device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of combining a nunchaku and tonfa into a single weapon.